The present invention relates to a driving mechanism for wiper blades for example motor vehicles, comprising an oscillating wiper arm of which at least one element is capable of moving radially with respect to a first drive shaft. The first drive shaft imparts the oscillating movement to said wiper arm and is actuated by a first motor located beneath the hood of the vehicle.
Wiper driving mechanisms of this type, i.e. wiper driving mechanisms of which at least one of the elements of the wiper arm is capable of moving radially with respect to the drive shaft of the wiper arm, are known in prior art. In the known systems it is generally, if not always, the motor which imparts the oscillating movement to the wiper arm that also imparts the radial movement to at least one element of the arm, said radial movement being obtained by means of a gear, generally a planet gear, and/or by means of rod systems.
A first disadvantage of the known systems is the fact that the planet gears and the rods must be located in a relatively large housing which is located at the level of the wiper arm itself and which consequently give a non-aesthetical appearance to said arm.
A second disadvantage of the known systems is the fact that the planet gears and the rods must be designed especially for each type of vehicle, or, more exactly, for each type of windshield. In other words, in the known systems given gears/rods can only be used on one single type of vehicle or on one single type of windshield.